


Beginnings

by JyaGhost



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JyaGhost/pseuds/JyaGhost





	Beginnings

It wasn't supposed to happen.

They had a game, almost from the beginning. One insults the other, takes off running and is chased. The offended party rumples up the insulter once he's caught, they laugh and start another round of the game.

The offended doesn't tickle his insulter … and the insulter sure doesn't lay a kiss on the offended.

***

It was supposed to be an escape tactic, since bolting into the house and hiding in the bedroom sure hadn’t worked. 

Slim had him good -- tickling his ribs and getting him laughing so hard he was defenseless against Slim going for his boots and even more ticklish feet.

Desperate times, desperate measures. He reared up and planted a beaut right square on Slim's lips.

Flash of surprise as Slim kissed back. Warm and hungry, his restraining grip changing to light and supportive.

Curiosity. Heat. Utter trust.

Strength against strength. No six layers of useless cloth to get through to touch bare skin.

Callused hands like his own but bigger. 

Blanketed by Slim's larger body, not pinned. He could escape if he wanted to.

He didn't. He pulled Slim closer, touched, explored.

It was new and different, and wanted fiercely -- even if today was the very first time the idea ever crossed his mind.

Different too, the after. Being the one curled against somebody else, their heartbeat against his ear, their hand running soothingly down his spine as they both got their breath back.

***

He nearly fell asleep, Jess's hair brushing his chin as a light breeze came through the open window to ruffle it.

Their bellies were sticky with temporary insanity, and it would be awful to clean off once it dried, but he couldn't make himself end it. 

This one, unexpected, stolen moment.

The soft chiming of his mother's mantle clock woke him from the trance he'd put himself in -- Jess stirring in his arms to pull away, to wash up and get dressed, preparing to deal with the stage.

He watched. Couldn't help it.

Worried, in the back of his mind, that things would be ruined now. 

That changed with a quirk of dark eyebrows, a glint of mischief in dark blue eyes. 

The sass in a Texas-accented growl, "You gonna nap the whole day away, Pard?"

(End)


End file.
